Fire And Ice
by Sharon10
Summary: Bo and Nora When Nora wakes up from her Coma, she's not the same woman she once was. She's mad at the world, and wants nothing to do with the man who broke her heart. She is also out for revenge when it becomes apparent that her coma wasn't an accident.
1. Fire And Ice Part 1

_Her heart was broken. Her life was shattered. and all she could think about was how the one person who was suppose to be her greatest ally had chosen another woman's word over hers._

She shouldn't be this upset she thought. She shouldn't feel like the blades were pushing against her soul and tearing her heart into pieces. But this was it...every minute, every hour, every second was now a hole filled with nothing but misery.

But that was what he had chosen, she reminded herself. That was his fate... just as a life without him was hers. And if he had walked into a trap with a woman who didn't deseve to be breathing the same air as him, then that would be his fate too. That would be his choice.

Choice... Choice... The words echoed in her mind... Was anything that happened to her in the last few years really her choice or was it merely a stepping stone for a bigger web of lies and betrayal that would soon follow.

The darkness was closing in now. She was alone with her pain. She couldn't fight the tears that threatened to swallow her whole. She felt like she would be consumed by this dark fog that whispered in the night... She was out of control now.. She had no purpose in life. She was like a china doll that had been broken and she still had no clue how to face her life now... now that she had been broken by someone she had loved with everything she had.

She wondred why she was ever allowed this kind of hapiness... this kind of love... if it was only going to be snatched away moments later. She loved him. She hated him. She wanted him out of her life. She couldn't live without him.

She remembered the look on his face when she woke up and saw him sitting beside her. She could tell that he was relieved... even happy to see her. But she had also seen the look of registration on his face when she told him that she didn't want him here.

He knew in that moment that his Nora... the kind, forgiving, woman he always expected her to be, no longer existed. And the woman that was looking into his baby blue eyes was a woman who wanted nothing to do with love or forgiveness or anything that had to do with being a victim. She was in control now. She held the cards. And what she wanted now was something that nobody ever expected from Nora... Revenge. 

_He stood on the docks and breathed in the air from the days activities. He didn't really understand why he was so suprised. He had hurt her... badly. He had done the one thing he swore he'd never do to her... he turned his back on her. He used something that their son had told him in confidence for the sole purpose of hurting her._

He had boken her... not by something as simple as a medical condition... but by not believing her when she was crying out for help... by making her feel guilty for things that were not solely her fault... By attacking her when she was at her weakest... and by never being there enough.

Those words echoed through his mind even now. You said you had been there Bo... but when? When did you ask her if she was ok?

When did you reach out and make sure she was... when you turned her life upside down in public... maybe... when she took a HIV test... possibly...

but what about those dizzy spells? did you ever make sure she went to a doctor? Did you ever call her and see if she was still breathing? Did you ever tell her that you cared? BINGO. That was it wasn't it? You never told her you cared. It was always about Matthew. What about her Bo. Would it have killed you to say... hey, you know what? I care about you. You need to be ok for me. Would it have killed you to ask her if she needed help when she was breaking down? Would it have killed you to reach out and say I understand ?

He couldn't have really been suprised to hear her say those words... " Go to Hell Bo. I don't Forgive. And I don't forget." Well... well he hadn't expected a warm welcome that was for sure... but this...

He had to face the fact that he didn't know what to expect from her now. at one time he had. At one time he could read every expression...know the meaning of every single one of her smiles...hear the hidden meaning behind her words... know what she was thinking before she said it... and he had known when she was happy... when she was sad... when she ws angry... and he felt it with her.

At one time she would of been waiting for him on the docks. She would of breathed in his scent. She would of let her fiery red hair blow in the wind and her eyes sparkle with passion. He would of heard her laugh as she flew into his arms. He would of seen her smile as she threw her arms around him to kiss him like it was the last time. And he would have felt her heart beat next to his as they basked in the glory and promise of their love.

Those days were over he thought as he got in his car and drove. He parked the car across the street and watched Nora walk inside the house with a bag of groceries and he watched Matthew fly around the corner and open the door for her. He watched and he waited.

he had expected her to lash out at him. He had expected to witness the fury that only Nora could manage. But what he hadn't counted on was the indifference. What he hadn't expected was her to suddenly act like she didn't care. And he had to admit sadly, that he didn't like it one bit.


	2. Fire And Ice Part 2

Bo stood at the edge of the sidewalk where the stepping stones crossed over and he realized that he had his hands in his pocket, and he wondered if that could be considered avoidance. He knew that the woman he left behind 7 years ago was not the same woman he was going to see now. She had made her position clear the last time he saw her. She wanted nothing to do with him.

He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, deciding that he would have to appraoch her sooner or later so he should just get it over with. When she opened the door, he saw her give him one of those classic Nora glares.

Nora: What the hell do you want?

Bo: I thought we needed to talk

Nora: I'm all talked out...

Bo: then let me do the talking.

Nora: I don't give a dam what you have to say. Did you just think I was gonna cave because you came and said all the right things? Bo, you can say whatever you want, its not gonna make a difference. I don't believe anything you have to say.

Bo looked at her, obviously shocked by her words.

Bo: You don't trust me anymore?

Nora: Can you _really _be suprised Bo?

He didn't say anything when he looked at her this time.

Bo: I'm sorry.

Nora: I don't care.

She paused...

Nora: You don't run my life anymore Bo. You don't get to tell me how I can feel? I'm tired. I am SO tired of turning myself inside out trying to please YOU. Guess what Bo? The world dosn't revolve around YOU and what YOU want and what YOU need anymore. Your not worth it. I am NOT your doormat. You can't just cast me aside whenever you feel like it. I have feelings you know? 

Bo: _Do you ever?_

Nora: You know what Bo? You HAD your chance and you blew it. I would have given you ANYTHING you wanted. I would have followed you halfway around the world. All you had to do was ask. But you didn't ask did you? You never even bothered to show your face unless it couldn't be helped. So you know what? I am giving you what you always said you wanted. I am setting you free. You can go back to Paige if you want but when you FINALLY realize that I'm right then DON'T come crying to me.

Bo: Is that really how you feel? Do you hate me that much?

Nora: Gee, that's ironic isn't it? Didn't I say those same words to you? (Pause) You always accused me of being jealous of all your girlfriends Bo but that wasn't it at all was It? No, _I_ was the ONLY one who saw them for who they REALLY were. only instead of believing me, you chose to believe that _I_ was the one who was crazy. You are so quick to point the finger at ME when _I _mess up. You made that perfectly clear with Daniel. But you know what Bo? Your no better then me. You were the one who got involved with a lying manipulative bi who only cares about stringing you along. When she grows tired of you then she'll throw you to the curb like yesterdays garbage.

Bo: And why do you care?

Nora: I DON'T care.

He looked at her once and then he stepped closer. She retreated from him, trying to put some distance between them, but he managed to pull her into a passionate kiss before she pulled away and slapped him.

Nora: If you think THAT'S gonna change my mind then you've got another thing coming. I don't sleep with other women's men. And quite frankly, YOU have got to be the most egotystical jerk on the face of the plannet if you think that I would. I don't want you.

Bo: Ok, so what DO you want then?

Nora: I want you to go straight to hell...

She slammed the door in his face as he stood there and watched her walk to the phone and place a call.

Nora: Are we still on for tonight?

TBC


	3. Fire And Ice Part 3

Nora was just coming down the stairs in a simple black dress when Matthew let Evangaline in.

Evangaline:Uh Nora, are we going to dinner or are you planning on eating your next victim alive?

Nora: Oh come on Evangaline. I don't work that way. I'm just going for a good time. If you want to come along then I'd love to have you but don't try to get in my way. I have a buisness meeting I plan on cashing in on.

Evangaline: Ok, whatever you say. Just be careful.

Nora: I'm ALWAYS careful.

Matthew: You look like a million bucks mom.

Nora: Aw, thank you sweetie.

She gave him a hug.

Matthew: Don't stay out too late... Its a school night.

She laughed slightly.

Nora: I'll keep that in mind. You be good for Marry Anne ok?

Matthew: Ok? Don't be too upset about dad. He's the fool.

Nora smiled at him...

Nora: Youre the only guy I care about sweetie. Now come on and give you mom a kiss ok?

He leaned in and kissed her and they said goodbye. 

After Nora and Evangaline arrived, she saw her date and turned to Evangaline.

Evangaline: Are you going to leave me in the lurch all night?

Nora: Hey, I told you I had a buisness meeting. (she pauses) Do me a favor and at least PRETEND to have a good time. 

She walked over to the table and smiled.

Nora: Hello Asa. Sorry I'm late.

Asa: You're ALWAYS late.

Nora: well at least I'm consistent.

She laughs and sits down.

Asa: Is there a reason your dressed to kill sweetheart?

Nora: yeah. It makes me feel good. Now, on to buisness.

Asa: Boy you don't waste any time. What can I do for you?

Nora: I hear the hospital is for sale...

Asa: Yeah, so...

Nora: I need you to get it for me...

Asa: WHAT? Nora what do you want with a building like that?

Nora: Everything I've ever done has been for someone else. I want something of my own that I can concentrate on. Can't you understand that?

Asa: Yeah I can. More then you know? But why the hospital?

Nora: Because I want revenge...

Asa: You? Nora, you don't have it in you. Your heart is too big.

Nora: And what has that ever got me? NOTHING. Please Asa. I need this.

Asa: Nora, how are you going to have time for this. You have a full time job as it is.

Nora; So I'll hire some extra help. (Pause) Asa, please say that you believe I can do this. I need someone to believe in me.

Asa: I've ALWAYS believed in you sweetheart. You can do whatever you set your mind to. And when your at your best then heaven help anyone who gets in your way.

Nora: So you'll do it?

Asa: One one condition...

Nora: What?

Asa: you cut me in.

Nora: WHAT? Why?

Asa: So I can protect you if things get out of hand.

Nora: I don't need protecting. I can take care of myself.

Asa: Yes you can. But this is non negotionable. Do we have a deal?

She looked at him with a skeptical look...

Nora: On One condition...

Asa: What now?

Nora: That you realize that this is my baby. You work for me Asa... not the other way around. If you can't promise me that then we have no deal.

Asa: Well pretty lady, I think we've reached an understanding.

Nora: Is that a yes?

Asa: The things I do for you... Yes, we've got a deal?

Nora: We need to shake on it...

Asa: I'll do you one better then that...

He hugged her.

Asa: You stay right here.

After Asa left, Nora got up and went to the jukebox.

Nora: I'm feeling lucky tonight. Play me something nice and fast. I feel like dancing...

Evangaline just stared at Nora as she got out on the dance floor and strutted her stuff. Everyone who was anyone was watching with baited breath. Then Asa came back and she stopped. 

Nora: Tell me what I need to know?

Asa: Its your sweetheart.

Nora: Oh Thank you. Thank you so much...

She jumped into his arms and hugged him.

Nora: Will you call a meeting?

Asa: oh I get it, you want it to be a suprise. 

Nora: Bingo.

Asa: All right then. I'll call all the neccasary people. Just don't do anything stupid Nora...

Nora: I wouldn't dream of it. I just have one more thing to take care of. 

Asa: I'll see you in an hour.

Nora: see ya.

She walked up to Evangaline...

Nora: I'm really sorry. There 's something I have to take care of.

Evangaline: Nora, what are you DOING?

Nora: I'm regaining my indepence. Have a drink on me. I'll call you tomorrow ok?

And she was out the door.

One hour later...

The hospital board was gathered in the sun room when Asa walked in.

Paige: Why did you call this meeting Asa? 

Asa: Well I'm sure you are all aware of the fact that I bought this hospital right out from under you by now.

Spencer: That will be rectified soon enough.

Asa: don't count on it. 

Paige: Why? What did you do?

Asa: Well I didn't buy this hospital for me...

Spencer: What? Why would you do that?

Asa: She made me a good offer.

Paige: She?

Nora: That would be me. (Pause) What? No congradulations. (Pause) Ok then I'll just get down to buisness. I may be a little new at this but I'm not stupid. If anything happens to me then everyone of any statue will be getting a little letter letting them know every little secret you two are keeping. So, I own you. kapeesh.

Spencer: Why would you want this Nora? You don't have any experience.

Nora: Maybe not. But I hired someone who does.

Spencer: who?

Nora: Natalie Buchanan...


	4. Fire And Ice Part 4

Paige and Spencer looked at each other in shock as the scene unfolded before their eyes. Natalie took a step forward as Nora remained suprisingly calm.

Natalie: What's the matter? Are you shocked? (Pause) Well I was too at first. Until I realized that it actually made perfect sense.

Paige: How so?

Natalie: Well I know how to run a buisness for one thing - and besides, I'm the only one in this town besides Nora that has absolutely nothing to loose, which means I'm not afraid to take some risks.

Nora: In other words, I'd be afraid. I'd be very afraid. NOBODY messes with a readhead when she's mad.

Natalie: Exactly. NOBODY. 

Spencer: So you're just going to what? Use you're newfound position to run us out?

Nora: Oh relax. I'm not going to fire you. At least not until you give me a reason to. (Pause) No, I'd much rather watch you squirm wondering what it is I AM going to do to you. Maybe you should sit on that for a while. I mean you've heard of that sain... keep your friends close and your enemies closer. (Pause) Come on Natalie. Lets go set up. We're going to turn this hospital upside down.

Paige: Wait. I think there's a few things you and I need to settle.

Nora: Fine. I'll give you five minutes to say whatever it is you think you need to say and then I'm out of here. So start talking.

Paige: Come on Nora, We both know why you're doing this. It's because of Bo isn't it? You're Jealous.

Nora: Jealous? Now why on earth would I be Jealous of a guy who couldn't care less what he does to me. And I'm certainly not jealous of his current tramp... I mean lets face it, you're not exactly the brightest bulb in the bunch.

Paige: So you hate me?

Nora: Hate? No. That would mean that I actually invest time in thinking about you and I honestly don't give you a second thought. And as far as Bo goes, Well just because you happen to lie in his bed does NOT mean that he means what he says. Mark my words, as soon as some pretty blonde bimbo comes along, he'll forget all about you. He'll start to think of reasons why you're not good enough and he'll look for ways out.

Paige: Wow, you really ARE bitter aren't you?

Nora: I think I have a reason to. He can't handle commitment Paige. He just wants someone to sleep with. But as soon as things get too serious, he cuts and runs. Or heaven forbid you screw up.. well I actually feel sorry for anyone who makes that mistake. His standards are too high. He expects everyone to be perfect. Good luck with that. Lord knows your the devil in carnet.

Paige: Why you little...

She tried to strangle her but Spencer pulled her back.

Spencer: Easy there Sparky, Wouldn't want to give her any further anumition now would you?

She gave her a look and then turned to Nora

Paige: You are SO going to pay for this

Nora: Oh what are you going to do? Go tattle on me to Bo? Go ahead if it will make you feel better. I really don't give a dam anymore.

Paige: Oh yes you do. More then you want to. If you didn't then we wouldn't be here.

Nora: I can handle Bo. I've been doing that for years. And even after all the bitterness, he STILL reserves that special spot just for ME. I bet he never told you about the spot did he? Probably just as well. Wouldn't want him to have to fake it with the imitation when he's had the real thing now would we?

She stomped off mad after her attempt to slap her failed yet again when Nora grabbed her arm and gave her the evil eye. 

Nora: Was it something I said?

Spencer: Was that REALLY neccasary?

Nora( Walking up to him): If you think I can't handle you, you're wrong. See you may be used to making people go away Spencer but I've been dealing with people like you all my life... (She moves closer to him until they were inches apart and then she ran her finger across his face.) Don't cross me. I promise you you'll regret it if you do. Now get the hell out of my face. I've got work to do.

Spencer: Don't say I didn't warn you

Nora: Oh I'm shaking in my boots...

Natalie: Maybe you should be. That man is dangerous.

Nora: I've got insurance remember. And even if he tries to get around it, I would recognize it from a mile away. Spencer has crossed the wrong person this time. (Pause) Don't worry Natalie, you have insurance now too. He can't touch you. And neither can Paige.

Just then the door swung open and Bo walked in.

Bo: What the hell has gotten into you? Now you're bying buildings to get back at me?

Nora: You are SO arrogant you know that? This has NOTHING to do with you. Not that you'd even notice if it did.

Bo(Grabbing her by the arm): Excuse Us Natalie...

He dragged her out of the room & Into one of the storage closets.

Nora: What makes you think you can just waltz in and out of my life whenever you feel like it? My heart does NOT have swinging doors.

Bo: So it IS about me?

Nora: No. Its about Paige. I'm tired of you flaunting her in my face. I'm tired of taking all of the blame for something that happened seven years ago. I'm sorry I messed up but I can't go back and change things. I am done turning myself inside out trying to please YOU when you don't give a dam how much you hurt me or how many times you do it. I mean really? What kind of fool am I? All this time I have been holding on to us when you have been holding on to her or some other bimbo who never deserved you. I'm done. You'll never know just how hard I tried...

She started to walk away when he stopped her.

Bo: So that's it? You are just going to erase everything that's ever been between us... just like that?

Nora: No Bo. NOT just like that. That was you. (Pause) I loved you Bo. I loved you more then anything in the world. I would have done anything for you. But honestly... How did you think I would be? Just waiting for you for eternity? No man is worth that? I deserve better.

Bo: Nora you don't understand...

Nora: Understand what? Did you suddenly come to your senses and realize that I'm the one you love? Yeah right. You never needed me untl you finally realized that I was gone. Why should I turn my life around now when all you're going to do is change your mind tomorrow? All you ever do is run away from me when you can't handle the truth. Well here's a little piece of truth for you. I'M the one doing the walking. I'm FINALLY giving you what you ALWAYS said you wanted. I'm giving you your freedom.

She paused as she walked up to him.

Nora: Before I say goodbye I want you to remember something...

She started to kiss him passionately before pulling away.

Nora: Remember what that feels like Bo. Because you're never going to have it again.

And with that she walked out on him. Natalie was waiting for her.

Natalie: Uh oh. I recognize that look. What happened?

Nora: Just get me out of here. I don't want him to see me cry.

TBC


	5. Fire And Ice Part 5

Nora had managed to talk Natalie into taking her to an all night bar, where they both ended up plastered, and flirting with every guy in sight.

When John and Bo showed up to take " their" women home, they were both too drunk to put up much of a fight. After a giddy Natalie left with John singing, Nora tried to say something intelligent, but almost collapsed in the process. She then started laughing unconrollablly as Bo grabbed on to her.

Bo: Ok, little lady, I think you better come home with me now

Nora: Says WHO?

Bo: Well, unless you can walk a straight line without actually falling, I don't think its wise for you to try to fight me on this.

Nora(Laughing even harder now): I thought I was doing a pretty good job of that before when you... well you just don't like having to admit that you might actually loose.

Bo: That must be it. (Pause) Why don't we just table this discussion until you can actually stand on your own two feet.

Nora(Noticing that Bo is holding her up): oh come on, It's not that hard to do. Just because I'm a little tipsy... (The room then begins to spin) Oh that's weird...It looks like...why do you have two heads?

Bo: Ok, that's it. Lets get out of here before you start singing.

Nora: Oh come on Buchanan, It's not THAT bad.

Bo: If you say so

Nora: That's it. You asked for it.

She started singing " 100 bottles of beer," as they walked out the door and Bo led her towards the car. Once he had her safely locked in the car with the child proof locks turned on, he started to put his hands over his ears.

Bo: Ok stop. Just stop this Nora. You're going to drive me crazy.

She just looked at him and then continued singing.

Bo: Oh that's right. That would be a blessing for you. (Pause) Fine. You want to ruin your voice by singing that ridiculous song until you're blue in the face then you go right ahead. But in the meantime, you better buckle up. it's going to be a bumpy ride.

She only looked at him as he continued to drive.

Bo took Nora back to his place so they wouldn't have to explain the situation to Matthew. The minute they walked in the house she was trying to take off her shirt.

Bo: Nora, What are you DOING?

Nora: It's HOT in here. I'm trying to take this stupid thing off.

Bo: Leave it on. I'll get you something to change into.

He left the room, almost a little too quickly, and when he came back she was standing there in her underwear.

Bo: For heaven's sake Nora, can't you EVER follow instructions?

Nora: You're acting like a baby. It's not like you haven't seen it all before.

Bo: Would you just put this on?

Nora: NO. I don't think I want to do anything to make things easy for you.

Bo: Fine. Have it your way.

She sat down on the couch as he sat down on the other side, and watched her intently. When he made her nervous, she finally put on the shirt. They said nothing for a few moments.

Nora: I'm still mad at you.

Bo: I know.

Nora: And I still think you're a jerk.

Bo: I know that too..

Nora: But right now my head and my heart are in conflict and I just want to kiss you. (pause) Must be the alchohol.

Bo: Must be. (Pause) Although, looking at you right now in that shirt, I can't help but think the same thing. In case you're interested.

Nora: I'm not.

Bo: didn't think so.

At almost the exact same time, they made a move for each other and started kissing with great intensity. As they started falling to the couch, the unresolved passion exploded.

The combustive combination of desire and hostility exploded in an almost violent way when the former lovers started tearing each other's clothes off in an almost urgent desperation fillied with both hate and love.

The next morning, Nora awoke with more then a killer headache when she found Bo laying next to her.

Bo: Good morning. I bet that head feels pretty lousy.

Nora(Angry) Amoung other things. (She looked around the room).  
Oh God, it wasn't a dream was it? we really did what I think we did didn't we?

Bo: Well there's not much we DIDN'T do last night so I'd say that you're right.

Nora(Punching him in the arm) Stop being cute. This is serious.

Bo: Relax honey. It's not a life altering experience. All we did was have sex.

Nora: Can you really be that casual about this?

Bo: That's how you wanted it...

She punched him in the stomach.

Bo: Don't worry Nora, I know you only slept with me to punish me.

She gave him a look.

Nora: WHAT'S YOU'RE EXCUSE

Bo: Well, you're a beautiful woman. I'd probably end up hating myself if I didn't take advantage of you're obvious advances.

Nora: You selfish bastar (She hit him again)

Bo: Here... (He hands her the clothes) Get dressed. I have an appointment in an hour?

Nora: You're throwing me out?

Bo: Well I hardly think you want to be a part of the meeting. But if you want to be embarassed again then feel free to stay...

Nora: Well would it be putting you out too much if I used your shower at least?

Bo: Don't use my shampoo...

Nora: I wouldn't dream of it...

He went to clean up the " Mess," they made when he heard the door to the bathroom slam. He found her bra in the pile and couldn't help but smile to himsself.

Bo: Nora, Nora, Nora...

When he turned around he saw Paige standing in front of him. He put the bra in his pocket and tried to look her in the eyes.

Paige: What's going on? You look distracted.

Nora(Angry): Bo, what the hell have you done with my...Oh, it's YOU.

TBC


	6. Fire And Ice Part 6

Bo steps in between the women as their evil glares make it clear that things could get ugly in a matter of seconds.

Bo: Ok, Nora, I think maybe now woud be a good time for you to leave.

Nora: You would just LOVE that wouldn't you?

He stared at her, not quite sure how to handle her "Attitude."

Nora: You know, it would serve you right if I told her everything right here where she stands because she deserves what she gets. Little miss homewrecker here never has to pay for a dam thing she does because she just bats her little eyes and you turn into a dam fool because of it. But you know what? fine. You want to have that " meeting," with your so called girlfriend, then you go right ahead. I'll just be in the other room until you finally decide to give me back what's mine. Because I'm NOT leaving until you do.

She starts to walk away but stops and looks Paige dead in the eye.

Nora: You know Paige, I might have felt sorry for you if you weren't so pathetic. You manage to tell a whopper of a lie to the whole town and make yourself look like the victim. But you better whatch your back because eventually the truth WILL come out and you won't be able to hide behind Bo's bed anymore. Because that's all you are or will ever be to him, whether he admits it or not. So next time you manage to worm your way into his pants maybe you ought to think about whether it's really you, he's thinking of or whether your just another " Scre" in a long line of worthless tram that never deserved to be theree to begin with.

Paige: You bit

Nora: What's the matter? Can't take the heat? You aint seen NOTHING yet... You BETTER learn how to get some backbone or I'll CRUSH you.

And she walked into the other room and picked up the picture of Bo and Paige and broke it into a million pieces.

Nora: Oops...

Bo(Pausing): Uh, maybe I should handle this.

Paige: I don't think you should go anywhere. What the HELL is her problem? And what exactly is she doing here this early in the morning?

Bo: I think its pretty obvious what her problem is. She thinks that you tried to take over her life while she was in a coma.

Paige: And what exactly did she want me to do? Turn my back on you?

There was a breif pause as she noticed the look in his eyes.

Paige: That's it isn't it? She thinks I wanted her out of the way so that we could play "house?"

Bo: Did you?

Paige: You can't possibly believe something like that Bo? You're taking HER side?

Bo: I'm just asking. (Pause) Paige, you know what will happen if I find out that you lied to my face? Is that a risk you want to take?

Paige: I'm not risking anything. You are...

She slammed out of the house and Bo just stared at her. When he returned to the dining room, he found Nora sitting at the fire place with blood on her hands.

Nora: I'm... I'm sorry I broke your picture. I just couldn't take it anymore. You always treat me like trash and she's always so darn golden to you. I wanted to open your eyes to the truth and when you rejected that, I lost it. Why can't you ever look at me like that again?

He said nothing as he walked over to her and wrapped her hand in a napkin.

Bo: Honey, your going to have to get that cleaned up before it gets infected. Come on, I have a first aid kit in the bathroom.

She wanted to question why he never answered her question but decided against it when her hand began to throb. He cleaned out her wound and replaced it with a bandage. She looked at him one more time before she burst into tears. He wrapped his arms around her for a little while and she just got lost in the moment. Finally she stood up and went to the bathroom, while he cleaned up the mess downstairs. They said nothing further to each other for the rest of the day.

TBC


	7. Fire and Ice Part 7

A couple weeks have now passed and Bo and Nora have all but avoided each other when they could possibly help it. Nora was still angry at him and Bo was still walking on eggshells trying to figure out whether Paige would find out he slept with his ex. So far Nora hadn't budged one way or another. But today was different. Today was the turning point for all of them.

Bo had just stepped out of the shower when he heard a knock at the door. It was WAY too early for company so he almost hesitated answering. But then he heard it...

YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW. I KNOW YOUR THERE. I HEARD YOUR FOOTSTEPS. IF YOU DON"T GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW YOUR LITTLE TRAM IS GONNA FIND OUT THE TRUTH.

He paused before he opened the door and smiled at her.

Bo: Hello Nora. You're looking cheery today. What brings you by at this ungodly hour?

Nora: Well gee, I don't know. I kind of figured you wouldn't want to talk about this in front of certain people. Am I wrong?

Bo: Well gee, thanks for the consideration. Come in. 

she walked in and started pacing. He could tell she was nervous about something. He was afraid to ask what.

Bo: Ok what is it? You're going to wear a hole in the floor.

Nora: Sorry. I just... I don't know how to tell you this. I didn't think it was even a possibility but apparently I was wrong.

Bo: WHAT? Nora just say it? You're making me nervous here.

Nora (Pausing): I think I'm pregnant. I didn't want to take the test alone because... well I wanted you to be there when it happened. I'm scared to death of this Bo. What happens if the one thing we didn't count on comes true?

Bo: Then we deal with it. First things first. We take the test.

Nora: What about Paige? Bo the last thing I need right now is her walking in on us.

Bo: You think I want that? Nora, she's not here. She moved out.

Nora: oh... 

There was a moment of silence between them before she walked to the bathroom and took the test. Bo didn't know what to think when he heard her scream. He walked in the bathroom and found her crying. She looked up at him and he knew.

Bo: We're going to have a baby aren't we?

Nora: Looks like it... what do we do now? 

The next few weeks were spent in a daze. Nora made an appointment with her OBGYN and Bo tried to accept what this would mean for his life. He knew he had to tell Paige but somehow he didn't think the usual would work. The fact was, he had slept with his ex on a drunken night of angry sex and now she was pregnant and he wasn't sure what the hell he was supposed to do about it.

Nora, in the meantime, was trying to figure out a way to break the news to Matthew without giving him too much hope. She was lost in her thoughts when the door burst open.

Bo: Ok I thought about this long and hard. I don't think we have any choice but to do what's right for our child. Can you at least agree to that?

Nora: Of course I can. Do you have any bright ideas on what that is?

Bo: I think there's only one thing we can do. Our child needs both of us. Therefore we have to get married and raise our child together.

TBC


	8. Fire And Ice Part 8

Nora looked at Bo when he said the words and nearly burst into tears. He wasn't sure what to make of her reaction. She collapsed on the couch and put her head in her hands. He sat down next to her.

Bo: Not exactly the reaction I was expecting.

Nora: Well what did you expect? I'm not going to marry a man who doesn't love me, no matter what the reasons may be. And you might think you're doing the honorable thing by giving our child a name but what about Matthew Bo? What are we supposed to tell him?

Bo: Well we could always tell him the truth...

Nora: And what truth would that be? That you got me pregnant because we had a drunken night of angry sex or that we're getting married but not because we love each other. What the hell good would that do Bo? It will only confuse him more then he already is and believe me, he's seen WAY more then he should have already.

Bo: Ok Good point. But it's not like this is is impossible Nora. We can make it work.

Nora: No we can't Bo. None of this is possible for us.

Bo: Why are you so sure of that?

Nora (Pausing): Because For me, it's a deal breaker. I don't marry men that don't love me. And I know you don't feel those same feelings anymore so I'm not going to walk down the aisle and pretend that you do.

Bo: Why is this suddenly such a big deal to you? You don't love me either. Isn't this the ideal situation for us both?

She got up from the couch and started to pace. 

Nora: No Bo Its Not... It's NOT ideal for me.

Bo: Why? You're talking in circles here. Can you at LEAST tell me WHY it's not ideal for you?

Nora (Laughing slightly): You know, for someone so smart, you can be pretty stupid sometimes. (Pause) How can you NOT notice what's right in front of your face? Haven't I Made My Feelings Pretty Clear? HAVEN"T I?

Bo: Nora, what are you getting at?

Nora: I LOVE YOU DAM IT!! I LOVE YOU!! And since you obviously couldn't care less, I'm NOT going to give you the power to break my heart again. You can take your proposal and shove it. Because the only way I'm walking down that aisle with you is for love. And I mean REAL love. Not some lame attempt at doing the right thing when you KNOW its just going to end up destroying us both in the long run. I HATE you for reducing me to this. I HATE you for making me want things I have no business wanting in the first place...and for making me weak. But most of all I HATE you for making me love you again.

And with that she ran out the door, leaving Bo to wonder what the hell just happened. He spent the next half hour wondering where the hell she went... especially when no one seemed to know where she was. Eventually he tracked her down at the hospital rooftop where she was sitting in the rain crying. He just stood there in silence, giving her time to compose herself.

Nora: I didn't expect you to come after me Bo.

Bo: You don't expect anything from me anymore do you?

Nora: It's easier that way. I hurt a lot less if I don't expect you to be the man I believed in. 

Bo: Have I REALLY hurt you that much Nora?

Nora: You've hurt me more then I EVER thought it was possible to hurt. You ripped out my heart and you continue to stomp on it every chance you get. I can't give you the power to do it again.

Bo: is that why you put up so many walls? (She gives him "the look") WHAT? You think I don't notice what you're doing? Nora, I know you pretty well and I know that when you think someone is going to hurt you, you hurt them first by putting up so many walls it's almost impossible to break through them. But you know what you miss when you do that? You miss knowing when you're dead wrong about someone. 

Nora: Are you saying I was wrong about you?

Bo: What if I was?

Nora: I would say that you'd need to prove it.

He moved in closer to her and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders to keep her from shivering.

Bo: You know Red; you really shouldn't be out here in the cold... especially in your condition. 

She turned around to look at him, the tears filling her eyes. 

Nora: You know Bo; I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself...

Bo: I know you are. But you shouldn't have to. And there's something I have to say to you before I loose my nerve. 

Nora: I'm listening.

Bo (Pausing): I'm sorry. I know it might be too little, too late but I'm really sorry for everything I ever did to hurt you. Believe me, it's the last thing I ever wanted to do.

Nora: I believe that you mean that.

Bo: Good, because I do. And there's one more thing.

Nora: What's that?

Bo: You couldn't be more wrong about my feelings for you.

Nora: Bo...

Bo: No Wait, You had your say, its time I had mine. This has gone unsaid for way too long.

Nora: Ok... I'm still listening.

Bo: I don't expect you to go running into my arms Nora. I don't even expect you to forgive me. But I would really like it if you could just keep an open mind and maybe someday you'd be able to give this stubborn old fool another chance...

Nora: And why should I do that Bo?

Bo: Because... Because I love you too Red.

Nora: You... wait a minute; did you just call me Red?

Bo: Yeah, I suppose I did. You got a problem with that?

Nora: No. No, I think I just saw a glimpse of the man you used to be. And I didn't think I'd ever see that man again. So to answer your question... Yes... Yes I'll keep an open mind. But I'm still not marrying you. Not yet anyways.

Bo: I get that Red. But I hope that I can change your mind and make you believe in us again. So... (He placed the ring in her hand and closed it) Hold on to this ring Red. You can wear it on a chain if you want. But I want you to know that there's someone out there who loves you and who will keep coming around until those walls you put up come tumbling down...

Nora(Tears in her eyes): And after?

Bo: After, I'm going to show you that you can trust me with more then your life. You can trust me with your heart.

He took her face and turned it towards him as he looked deeply in her eyes.

Bo: I want you to look at that ring and know that everything I ever said to you tonight is true. I want to be with you Nora. And I'll spend the rest of my life chasing after that dream if I have to... but I want you to know that for me, you've always been the only woman who could ever get under my skin. I never hated you Red. I wanted to. I tried to. But in the end the ONLY thing I felt for you was love. I loved you then and I love you now. And I'm so incredibly sorry for ever making you think that I didn't.

As she started to cry, he took his hand and wiped the tears from her face and then he pressed his lips to hers in an explosive kiss that lasted probably longer then it should have. Then he looked at her and smiled.

Bo: I always wanted to kiss you in the rain. You taste incredible Red. I'll call you in the morning.

After he left, she took her closed hand and opened it to look at the ring. She started to cry even harder now when she realized that he had managed to get a hold of her old wedding ring that she had somehow managed to Misplace.

Nora: Oh Bo. Thank you. Thank You so Much.

And With that she went back inside and shut the door to the roof. She drove home and took a hot shower. When she stepped out and got into her pajamas, she placed the ring on a chain and fastened it on to her neck. She went to look at their son and after kissing him goodnight; she climbed under the covers and turned out the light, slipping into the first peaceful sleep in a long time. When she woke up in the morning, she found a single rose and a note at the table.

_Red, _

Last night wasn't a dream. It was everything we've ever wanted. Please don't give up on that out of fear. I love you. The sooner you get through you're head, the better off we'll both be. Why don't you stop by my office when you get to work and we can have breakfast together? It's a start isn't it?

Bo

Nora: Yeah Bo, It's a Start I suppose.

She laughed to herself as she took the rose and put it in water before carrying it and the note upstairs to her bathroom as she went to shower. When she went to her closet, she found herself picking out something uncharacteristically sexy because she wanted to turn Bo's head and then she found herself wondering why she was trying so hard.

Nora (To herself): Because you idiot, you're in love with him that's why. (Out Loud) Ok Nora, it shouldn't be so hard to pick out something to wear. You've done it a thousand times before Just do it?

She then found herself walking to the bed in her robe and collapsing in defeat. 

Nora: Who am I kidding? I've always been a mess when it comes to him. What the hell am I suppose to do now? I can't even think straight.

TBC


	9. Fire And Ice Part 9

Fire and Ice- part 9

After an hour of debating and re- debating what to wear, she finally decided on a simple black dress that was sexy without being overly provocative. She should have been out the door a long time ago but she was always over thinking everything and this time was no different. She was just about to pick up her briefcase when her son walked in.

Matthew: Wow. You look amazing mom. Are you going out or something?

Nora (Smiling): Maybe I am. How would you feel about that?

Matthew: Well that depends. Are you happy?

Nora: Doesn't it show?

She turned around and he saw the million dollar smile that always lit up the room. He couldn't help but smile back.

Matthew: Ok check. Does this guy treat you well… and not just when it comes to the important things but the little things that I know mean everything to you. The things that are important to a woman that has… what do you call it… oh yes, Class.

Nora (Smiling): Well….

She didn't get a chance to respond when the doorbell rang.

Matthew: Hold that thought. I'll get it.

A few minutes later, Matthew came upstairs with a bouquet of flowers. Nora just smiled as she read the card and pocketed it so her son couldn't see who they were from.

Matthew: What does it say?

Nora: Hey. That's MY secret. I'll let you know on a need to know basis. Right now, there's nothing you need to know.

She laughed as she took the flowers and put them in a vase. Matthew just stood there and watched her.

Matthew: I'd say that the answer to my last question has just been answered.

Nora: And what if it has been? You still haven't answered MINE.

Matthew: Well judging from the smile on your face I'd say you finally found a man that doesn't make you cry. And if that's true then I'd be happy for you.

Nora: And what if I told you it was your father?

Matthew: WHAT? You and Dad are…

Nora: Well nothing is set in stone sweetheart. We still have some things to work out.

Matthew: Like what?

Nora: Trust. The most important thing in a relationship is being able to count on your partner and I'm still not sure I can. But he did ask me to breakfast this morning.

Matthew: Mom. It's almost lunch.

Nora: So I'm late. He knows that about me. And I can tell you one thing right now… he'll still be waiting when I get there… late or not.

Matthew: Well duh… you're obviously worth the wait.

Nora: Well thank you sweetie. (Pause) You better get a move on it. Aren't you supposed to meet your friends at the library for some big project you have coming up?

Matthew: YES MOM.

Nora: Hey. Don't roll your eyes at me young man. I'm just asking

Matthew: Sorry mom.

Nora: That's better. You need a ride?

Matthew: No, I'm fine. You go knock dad's socks off. And don't worry. I won't tell him you told me.

Nora: You're too smart for your own good.

Matthew: I learned from the best.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed for the door. That was when she ran into Paige.

Nora: What the hell do you want?

Paige: I want to talk to you.

Nora: look, if this is about Bo then you can save it. It's not my fault that he doesn't love you.

Paige: If you had just stayed away from him then we could have been happy.

Nora: If it wasn't me then it would have been something else. Bo doesn't stay with lying skank.

Paige: Why not? He married YOU didn't he?

That was all it took for Nora to haul off and slap her.

Nora: DON'T insult me by pretending you know a damn thing about our marriage. And if you keep insulting me then I might have to play my trump card. Wouldn't want that would you?

Paige: Nora…

Nora: Get out of my way bit**. I have a date.

Paige: A date. Boy it sure didn't take you long did it?

Nora: Can I help it if he finds me irresistible?

She pushed her out of the way and got into the car. She rolled down the window and looked at her.

Nora: DON'T come here again. Believe me you DON'T want to find out what happens when you cross me.

She drove away and waited on the corner of the street until she saw her son being driven away by Nigel. Then she drove to the station and knocked on Bo's door.

Nora: Sorry I'm late. I got side tracked by your ex.

Bo: She didn't cause you any trouble did she?

Nora: Of course she did. But I kicked her ass.

Bo: I wouldn't doubt it. (Pause) Nora you look beautiful.

She smiled as she walked over to the desk and sat down.

Nora: I'm sure all of this is cold by now.

Bo: That's ok. We can always heat it up.

Nora: How about option 2

Bo: What's that?

Nora: We play hooky for a few more hours and you can take me to a real restraunt with real food. I'm pregnant Bo. I need some food with substance.

Bo: I would love to take you out. Where would you like to go?

Nora: Why don't you just surprise me?

Bo: I can do that. You ready?

Nora: I've been ready for this since the day I met you. Let's go.

TBC


	10. Fire and Ice Part 10

Fire and Ice- Part 10

Bo took Nora to a little bead and breakfast that served lunch just outside the border. She wanted a real meal and this place served practically everything. So he ordered them appetizers and sparkling cider before their meals. She just looked at him and smiled.

Nora: Uh, Bo… What's this all about? I'm still not going to marry you.

Bo: I know. And I think it's probably a good thing that you turned me down.

Nora: You do?

Bo: Yeah because now I can find out how it feels to woo you all over again.

She laughed as he kissed her from across the table.

Nora: I think you're off to a good start.

Bo: Well that's a relief. I was starting to worry that maybe I was going to say the wrong thing and end up scaring you away.

Nora: That's not going to happen. I said I would give this a try. I'm just not ready for marriage. We have a lot more things to work out before that can happen.

Bo: Are you saying it's still a possibility?

Nora: Bo… of course it is. (She pulled out the chain to show him). I put it around my neck to remind myself that we have something to be moving towards. It means the world to me that you asked. I just can't marry a man that I'm not entirely sure I can trust. And considering that the only reason you asked was because I was pregnant…

Paige: You're WHAT?

Nora: oh what the hell are you doing here? Are you following me now?

Paige: Is this true? Is that why you broke up with me? Because you managed to get your ex wife pregnant?

Bo: Look, I told you that we weren't working out. That was true. But it was only partially true.

Paige: You mean you had sex with her when you were _supposed_ to be with me?

Bo: If you want to call it that. (Pausing) Look, Nora and I just got really mad at each other… Over _what_ I can't even remember anymore. But it just sort of led to… well you don't want the details do you?

Paige: Wait a minute… that was why she was in your house so early wasn't it?

Bo: She was using my shower.

Paige: She spent the night?

Nora: Hurts doesn't it?

Paige: Shut up.

Nora: Oh what's the matter? Did I hit a nerve? It's NOT my fault that he wasn't like that with you?

Paige (Ignoring her comment): So you got her pregnant huh? We're you EVER planning on telling me.

Nora: I think it would have been obvious after a while don't you?

Bo gave her a look and she went back to her appetizers.

Bo: I would have told you eventually. I just didn't think it mattered.

Paige: I guess it doesn't. You're obviously where you wanted to be all along. Never mind the fact that she manipulated you into it.

Nora: MANIPULATED? Oh Please. That would be YOUR Territory. (She got up and stood right in front of her) Let me tell you something _Sweetheart_. NO MAN Is In MY Bed Unless They Darn Well Want To Be. I didn't have to use manipulation to get Bo there. The fact is that he couldn't get enough of me. If you can't handle that then too bad. I'm not going to apologize for being the woman he wants.

When Paige tried to slap her, she grabbed her arm.

Nora: I wouldn't do that if I were you. I may be pregnant but I can still kick your ass and DON'T think I won't do it if you push me again.

Bo (To Paige): I think maybe it's time that you left. I'm sorry that this is hard for you but I've made my choice. Nothing you say is going to change that.

Nora: I think he told you didn't he?

After Paige stormed off, Bo turned to Nora, who was feigning innocence.

Nora: What?

Bo: Did you have to make things so difficult?

Nora: You think THAT was difficult? Believe me, I could have been _a lot_ more DIFFICULT then that.

Bo: Why do you hate her so much?

Nora: You mean _besides_ the fact that you almost married her?

Bo: Nora….

Nora: NO, DON'T NORA ME. If you think I _liked_ watching her make a fool out of you then you're wrong.

Bo: But that's not the real reason is it?

Nora: No it's not.

She turned away from him and started munching. He just looked at her.

Bo: Aren't you going to tell me?

Nora: Why should I? You just took her side.

Bo: Nora, for Gods sake, I was trying to be nice. I wasn't taking sides. Don't tell me you're jealous?

Nora: What if I was?

Bo: I'd say you have _absolutely _no reason to be.

He leaned over the table and kissed her passionately.

Nora: Well even if I was inclined to believe that, I'm still not telling you.

Bo: Why not?

Nora: Because then you'd have to arrest me.

TBC


	11. Fire and Ice Part 11

Fire and Ice- Part 11

Bo was almost afraid to ask the next question because he knew that she had been through a lot and it changed her. But now she was talking arrests and the last thing he wanted was to see her do something she may end up regretting.

Bo: Whatever it is that you've done…

Nora: You can relax Bo. I haven't done anything YET.

Bo: But you're going to aren't you?

Nora: I'm tired of getting screwed over because I'm too nice or too forgiving. I lost a year of my life because… you know what? Never mind. The last thing I want to do is put you in the position where you'd have to choose sides.

Bo: Because you think I wouldn't choose you don't you?

Nora: Bo… what did you do when I came down on Paige just now? You told me I was too hard on her. Would it kill you to think that just maybe I had a good reason? Would it kill you to have just a LITTLE bit of faith in me?

Bo: Is that what you think? Nora, I'm sitting here with YOU aren't I?

Nora: Yeah… because I happened to get myself knocked up. And I know that you say that you love me _now_ but honestly Bo—why did we sleep together? Because we were so damn mad that we couldn't control it? That's a far cry from what we had before.

Bo: You still don't believe that what we have is real do you?

Nora: What I believe is that you are willing to do whatever it is you think is right for our child. And that's all well and good Bo—but it's not going to lead to happily ever after. It wasn't that long ago that you couldn't stand the sight of me. Now all of a sudden you're pledging you're undying love to me. Which is it Bo? Do you love me or do you hate me? Because honestly I don't have the energy for this rollercoaster. I need you to make up your damn mind.

He was about to say something when a bout of morning sickness took over and she ran to the bathroom. After she regained her composure she walked back to the table and sat down. There was a moment of silence before Bo reached out and took her hand.

Bo: Nora, I'm sorry. I know I've been saying that a lot lately but it's true. I'm not sure what you want from me that doesn't revolve around those words. You asked me how I really felt. The truth is that I never hated you.

Nora: you could have fooled me.

Bo: I know. And it's_ my_ fault for letting you keep believing that. But I do love you. And I know that you don't trust me right now but I want you to know that I'm not just sitting here because of the baby. I honestly want to be with you for you.

Nora: And I'm just supposed to take your word on that? How long until you decide to take off running again?

Bo: Nora—

Nora: No don't. Bo—I have begged and I have pleaded for years for you to forgive me and you never would. EVERY time I've tried to have a conversation with you about what's between us you took off running. So how long until you decide that you can't handle the truth and slam the door in my face again? Because sometimes I wonder if leaving is all you know how to do.

Bo: You're right. I should have stayed. I should have fought harder for you.

Nora: _Harder? Bo, you didn't fight at all_. I begged you to stay with me and be my husband. I begged you to give me a chance to make it up to you. I would have done _anything_ for that chance Bo—but you never gave me that. You just washed your hands of me like I meant nothing at all to you. And now—because I'm pregnant-- you want to pretend that none of that exists. It doesn't work that way Bo. If you want to do the right thing by our child then you have to stop hiding behind this desire to sweep everything under the rug. You want _us_ back? Then stop being such a moron and figure out what would make me stay?

Bo: I wish I had even the slightest clue on that Nora. But it seems like everything I do these days is wrong.

Nora: _So you're just going to give up again?_ I'll give you a clue Buchanan—you do THAT and we really ARE done. You're a man Bo—you should be able to figure it out. Are you saying you _really_ have no clue what I want? What _any_ woman wants? Isn't that supposed to be your specialty?

She started to walk to the jukebox and picked out a song. He didn't even have to be asked before he followed her and asked her to dance. If there had been anyone else in the room, they wouldn't have known. Their bodies danced to a rhythm that was reserved only for each other. And when he looked into her eyes, he could see the desire expressed in them. He pulled her into a passionate kiss that conveyed everything that was left unsaid for so long. And this time when she looked into his eyes, she saw what she had been searching for before.

Nora: I think you_ finally_ got it Buchanan. You see—what a woman REALLY wants is to be wanted—to be with a man that makes her feel complete—that makes her forget her past and her future—and when I look in your eyes right now I see that. I see a man who is so full of promise that he doesn't know which direction he should go in.

Bo: I think if I went in the direction I _wanted_ to go in then you'd turn me down flat.

Nora: And _what_ makes you say that? Why would I turn you down when I want the same things that you do?

Bo: Because it's way too soon for me to be asking you to come home with me.

Nora (Laughing): I think it's a little late to be worrying about THAT. I'm already pregnant.

Bo: So what are you saying?

Nora: I'm saying that if you asked, I would probably do just about anything. Then again, I_ always_ would have. Are you_ finally_ going to be a man and ask for what you want? Because until you say those words, I'm not going _anywhere_ with you.

Bo: Ok—Nora will you come home with me?

Nora: I would love to. (She kissed him) See that wasn't so hard was it?

Bo: You don't know the half of it.

TBC


	12. Fire And Ice Part 12

Fire and Ice- Part 12

They were standing just outside his hotel room as he fumbled with his keys. She was standing a little too close for comfort and he could smell the scent of her shampoo that still drove him crazy, even after all these years. He had memorized that smell because for years he used to lie in bed and dream of him running it through her hair in the shower. It used to keep him up at night as he tried to shake those dreams from his mind and sometimes he had even reached for the phone. Thoughts of someone else running it through her hair always stopped him. But this time--- this time she was here, standing close enough to touch—and he _still _couldn't breathe.

Nora: You know commish—it might go faster if you just let _me _do it. (She let her hand linger just over his)

Bo: Who says I _want_ to do this fast?

Nora: What took you so long?

Bo: I don't know what you're talking about?

Nora: Oh you're going to be coy with me now? Do you _honestly_ think I don't know what this is?

Bo: Maybe I just want to enjoy the thrill of the chase a little more

Nora: Then by all means-- keep chasing.

He smiled at her as he opened the door and she smiled back at him. When he turned on the lights she was utterly surprised.

Nora: Since when did you start playing pool?

Bo: Since there was a certain lady I wanted to impress

He stared at her as she took off her jacket and threw it on the chair as she sauntered towards the table. He cornered her as she positioned herself on top of the relatively unused table.

Bo: Does the lady DA want to play?

She took her hand and ran it across his shirt before loosening his tie and using it to pull him towards her.

Nora: I only play with big boys and you—you are WAY too overdressed for a lady of my statue.

Bo: Then what have I got to do to convince you to play fair?

Nora: Fair? Since when have I _ever_ played fair? Since when have you ever_ liked_ fair?

Bo: Since you're cutting off my air supply with---

He ran his hands across her legs as their eyes lock…

Bo: Those incredible legs… those soulful eyes… those… those luscious lips…

She gave him a sexy grin as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, she let her hands linger just under his shirt.

Nora: I have to hand it to you commissioner—you _do_ know how to flirt with a lady. I was beginning to think you had lost your touch.

Bo: Now _why_ in the world would you think _that_?

Nora: Oh gee, I don't know—_maybe_ because you haven't _done_ it in so many years. And _maybe_ because I was practically handing myself to you on a silver platter and you _still_ didn't take the bait.

Bo: So I'm a little slow.

Nora (Laughing Slightly): _Slow?_ _Bo, you were making a snails pace look fast._ If I left it up to _you_ then we _never_ would have made it _this_ far. Hell, we would probably still be in the barely speaking stage.

Bo: What's wrong with barely speaking? I seem to recall having some of our best times without any words.

Nora: Did you_ seriously_ just say what I think you did?

Bo: What if I did? I don't see you turning me away?

Nora: Doesn't mean I'm buying those cheesy pickup lines.

Bo: Oh yeah? Then what exactly ARE you buying? And what's it gonna cost me to convince you to share? (Whispering in her ear) in case you didn't get the memo, I'm _loaded_. I'm definitely good for it.

Nora: Is that so? Then how about you tell me why you're _still_ all talk and no action?

She slithered out of his grasp and walked over to the stereo and picked out a number on the disk. He walked over to where she was standing and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Nora: Why must I _always_ do all the work in this relationship?

And then she pulled him into a passionate kiss as they began to dance.

TBC


End file.
